dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Joon Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Joon Young *'Nombre: '정준영 / Jung Joon Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor, Compositor, MC, Ex-Ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yakarta, Indonesia. *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso: '''65kg *'Debut: 2010 *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:'Serpiente *'Familia: Padres y Hermano mayor *'Agencia:' --- Dramas *The Sound of Heart (Naver TV y KBS2, 2016) cameo *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *The Lover (Mnet, 2015) * Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) cameo voz *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Everyday'' tema para Andante (2017) *''Stay'' tema para The King Loves (2017) *''Where Are U'' tema para W (2016) *''Spring, Memory'' tema para Memory (2016) *''Same Place'' tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * I'm Nobody tema para Beautiful Man (2013) Películas *Sermon on the Mount (2017) *Today’s Love (2015) Programas de TV *Not The Same Person You Used To Know (Mnet, 2018) *Salty Tour (tvN, 2017 - Presente) *Knowing Bros (jtbc, 2017) Ep. 70 *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (jtbc, 2017) Ep. 17 *Law of the Jungle en Cook Islands (SBS, 2017) *My Little Television (MBC Music, 2017) Ep. 98-99 *Male Friend x Female Friend (SBS, 2017) *Law of the Jungle en Timor Oriental (SBS,2016) *Celebrity Bromance con Roy Kim (MBC, 2016) *Hitmaker (JTBC, 2016) *Law of The jungle in Samoa (SBS, 2016) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 263 *I Live Alone (MBC, 2016) Ep. 160 *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016) Ep. 10 *I Can See Your Voice 3 (Mnet, 2016) Ep. 5 *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2014-2015) como MC junto a Ahn Jae Hyun *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 155 *A Song For You 3 (KBS World, 2014) Ep. 1 *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) Ep. 323 *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2014-2017) Ep. 235, 279, 309, 351 *Show Champion (MBC Music, 2014.07.02) *The King of Food (KBS, 2014) Ep. 12 *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2013 - Presente) *We Got Married (MBC, 2013-2014) Esposa virtual Jung Yoo Mi *Happy Together (KBS2, 2013-2016) Ep. 312, 331, 400, 440 *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2,2013-2015) Ep. 109, 112, 115, 125, 220, 227, 298 *Superstar K4 (Mnet, 2012) *Ulzzang Generation Temporada 5 (Comedy TV, 2011) Programas de Radio *SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC-Radio, 2014 - presente, DJ y locutor) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 07.11.2013) *MBC FM4U Radio "Hope Songs at Noon" (2012-2013, Dj junto a Roy Kim) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Vídeos Musicales *MAMAMOO - Mr. Ambiguous (2014) *Lee Seung Chul - The Day To Love (2013) *Dal★Shabet - Mr. Bang Bang (2012) *Girl's Generation TTS - Twinkle (2012) Colaboraciones *Microdot - You (Feat. Jung Joon Young) (2018) *Kim Jong Hyun (SHINee) & Jung Joon Young – Love Month (2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Banda:' Drug Restaurant (2015-2019) *'Fanclub:' Jungbrahimovic *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés, chino e inglés. *'Aficiones:' X-sport, baloncesto, vídeojuegos. *Fue seleccionado como uno de los integrantes de LED Apple, pero salio antes de que debutara el grupo. Y Mantiene una buena relación con los integrantes. * Mantuvo una relación sentimental con la Ulzzang Yoon Ah Ra. * Participó en la Temporada 4 de Superstar K, terminando en tercer lugar. *En el programa de música "Superstar K", junto a Roy Kim, lograron hacer un ALL-KILL en tiempo real en los charts coreanos, con su dueto "Becoming Dust". *Es muy amigo de Roy Kim, ya que los dos se conocieron en Superstar K. *En el episodio del 27 de enero de “Three Stooges” Jung Joon Young hizo una aparición. A Jung Joon Young se le preguntó: “¿Si pudieras filmar MBC 'We Got Married' con alguien, quien podría ser?” Jung Joon Young contestó diciendo: “Quiero filmar con Sooyoung de Girls’ Generation”. *En el programa Happy Together contó que debido al trabajo de su padre, estuvo viviendo a lo largo de toda su infancia en diversos países como China, Japón, Europa (Francia y Reino Unido), por lo que sabe defenderse con diferentes idiomas. *Escribió y compuso la canción "I'm Nobody" de la banda sonora del drama Beautiful Man.. *Reemplazó a Shin Dong como DJ del programa de radio de MBC “Shim Shim Ta Pa” desde el 7 de julio de 2014. Esto debido a que los dos son buenos amigos y Shindong se fue a cumplir su servicio militar. * Junggigo escribió la letra de "Teenager", mientras que el compuso la canción. * Es un gran fan de Jang Na Ra, e incluso realizó un cameo en el drama Fated To Love You, donde se puede oir su voz a través de la radio diciendo que es fan de ella. * Formó su propia banda llamada 'Drug Restaurant' junto a sus amigos Jo Dae Min '(guitarra), '''Jung Suk Won ('bajo)' y '''Lee Hyun Gyu' (batería). * La primera vez que fumó, fue a los 15 años cuando vivia en China. * Estudio en China, en el lugar donde vivia solo existian dos colegios extranjeros, y el asistio a la que tenia mala reputacion. Por eso fue que el aprendio a fumar y tomar a temprana edad. * El 23 de Septiembre de 2016, el medio de comunicación local Sports Seoul informó que Jung Joon Young estaba siendo investigado por la policía del Distrito de Seongdong después de ser acusado por una mujer de un delito sexual. Jung Joon Young fue acusado de filmar a Su ex novia durante un encuentro sexual, pero él reveló en una rueda de prensa que la grabación fue mutua y que la denuncia se había presentado durante un arrebato. *El 25 de Septiembre de 2016 se reveló que los cargos habían sido retirados. *El 6 de enero 2017 después de conversaciones con la producción de 1 Night 2 Days se unió a la filmación, El 7 de enero, el personal de producción del programa confirmó esta noticia el cual marco su regreso al programa de variedades. *El 15 de enero 2017 salio al aire el programa de variedadesque marco su regreso a 1 Night 2 Days *Jung Joon Young vuelve a la escena musical y realiza su primer concierto en solitario en febrero Según la agencia de Jung Joon Young, C9 Entertainment, el cantante planea realizar un concierto en solitario en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall el 25 de febrero 2017 previo al lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum de estudio. *El 3 de enero de 2019, C9 Entertainment dió a conocer que su contrato con Jung Joon Young ha expirado y, tras profundas discusiones estuvieron de acuerdo en separar caminos. Tras la conclusión de su contrato con C9, Jung Joon Young ha firmado con una nueva compañía creada por MAKEUS Entertainment. *El día 09 de Marzo se reveló que tenía un grupo de chat de kakaotalk en el que compartía imágenes y videos sexuales de mujeres tomados a escondidas. Ese día se abrió la investigación de la policía. *El día 12 de Marzo de 2019 ha admitido todos los crimenes relacionados con el grupo de chat en cual compartia imagenes y videos de chicas tomados a escondidas sin ningun tipo de permiso, compartió el deseo de colaborar en todas las investigaciones y retirarse de la industria una vez acaben todos los procedimientos. Ese mismo día la policía lo acusó formalmente por los cargos de grabar con cámara oculta a mujeres mientras tenían sexo y sin tener permiso, además por la distribución ilegal de las cintas en al menos 10 ocasiones, y se le prohibió salir del país mientras se realiza la investigación. *El 21 de marzo de 2019, Jung Joon Young fue interrogado en el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl para determinar la validez de una orden de arresto solicitada por la policía el 18 de marzo. Luego de aproximadamente dos horas de interrogatorio la orden fue emitida y el artista fue puesto bajo arresto. *Jung Joon Young ha sido condenado a prisión por cargos de violación agravada (se refiere a la violación que involucra a dos o más perpetradores).El 29 de noviembre, el juez Kang Sung Soo del Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl emitió el veredicto contra cinco personas, incluidos Jung Joon Young.Los tribunales condenaron a Jung Joon Young a seis años de prisión,declarándolo culpable de agredir sexualmente a una persona que no podía resistirse. También deberán someterse a 80 horas en un programa de rehabilitación de violencia sexual y enfrentarán restricciones de empleo durante cinco años en cualquier organización relacionada con niños y adolescentes. La solicitud de la fiscalía para poner a los cinco acusados bajo supervisión protectora fue denegada.Cinco personas, incluido Jung Joon Young, fueron acusadas de violación agravada en la provincia de Gangwon en enero de 2016.También se enfrenta a cargos de filmar y difundir material filmado ilegalmente durante ese tiempo.La fiscalía había pedido inicialmente siete años de prisión para Jung Joon Young, así como la participación en un programa de rehabilitación para delincuentes y una restricción de empleo de diez años en cualquier organización relacionada con niños y adolescentes. Enlaces *Fan Cafe *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram Galería Jung Joon Young.jpg Videografía Jung Joon Young - Spotless Mind (S Ver.)|Spotless Mind (S Ver.) Jung Joon Young - Spotless Mind (N Ver.)|Spotless Mind (N Ver.) Jung Joon Young - The Sense of an Ending|The Sense of an Ending Jung Joon Young & Younha - Just The Way You Are|Just The Way You Are (with Younha) Jung Joon Young - Teenager|Teenager Jung Joon Young - Sympathy|Sympathy (feat. Suh Youn Geun) Jung Joon Young - Amy|Amy Jung Joon Young - Me And You|Me and You (feat. Jang Hye Jin) Categoría:Retirados Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:IndoCantante Categoría:IndoModelo Categoría:IndoActor Categoría:IndoCompositor Categoría:IndoSolista